In the End
by Kira'sNewWorld
Summary: Right after the war against Lord Voldemort ended, Harry Potter was thrown into an alternate universe where Lord Voldemort marked Neville Longbottom as his equal instead of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This story will contain spoilers of the first six Harry Potter books!

Summary: At the conclusion of the war against Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter was thrown into an alternate universe where Lord Voldemort marked Neville as his equal.

Kira'sNewWorld: Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived in this story, but because he was raised by his grandmother, he is not arrogant about it. Other Harry was sent to live with his relatives after his parents went insane from prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse.

Chapter 1: The Victory of the Light

The light had won the battle against the most powerful dark lord of the century, Lord Voldemort. The hero of the light, 17-year-old Harry Potter, contemplated the state of the world while sitting on the ground in the middle of the battlefield.

The muggles had discovered the wizarding world when Death Eaters had attacked muggle London. Needless to say, some of the muggles had quickly developed an intense hatred for magic after the attack, and the rest of the muggles, fearing for their lives, fled Britain. Between the furious assaults by the muggles and the Death Eater raids, almost half of wizarding Britain's population had been wiped out. The light had won, but at the same time, it had lost.

Harry Potter looked up from his thoughts. The expectant faces of the light's remaining warriors, looked back at him. "Men, return to Fort Hogwarts!" Harry commanded. Following his order, the remaining warriors apparated from the battlefield to the gate of Fort Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had once been a magnificent school for young witches and wizards. Now it was the strongest of the light's fortresses. It had been the beacon of hope wizards and witches had flocked to when the ministry had fallen from internal corruption.

The occupants of Fort Hogwarts were anxiously awaiting the news of the outcome of the battle in the great hall. When Harry entered and said, "Voldemort is dead," everyone in Fort Hogwarts was relieved. Now that the dark lord was dead, they could start reconstructing their lives. While the dark lord's death hadn't brought back their loved ones, at least they knew their children could grow up in peace.

"Sir, now that You-Know-Who is gone, how do you plan to deal with the muggle threat?" one of the senior aurors asked Harry. "I will send a letter that explains our current situation to Britain's muggle government. Then, you, with thirty of our best men, will go to the muggle world and obliviate their memories of the wizarding world." Harry replied authoratively. The auror saluted Harry and left to do as he had been told. Harry wrote a letter to the British government and told his snowy owl, Hedwig, to deliver it to Britain's muggle government.

* * *

_Dear British Government:_

_Voldemort and his Death Eaters are dead. I, along with the rest of Britain's wizarding population, wish for peace between our worlds in the upcoming years. The public's memories of the Death Eater attack five month ago interfere with the peace, so by the time you read this letter, the muggle public will have had their memories of the wizarding world erased._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter _

_

* * *

Thud._ Harry Potter sighed._ Thud._ This was getting a bit ridiculous. "Why are you banging your head against the table?" Harry asked the witch sitting near him at dinner. "You'd be banging your head against the table too if you had just gotten back from obliviating muggles and had just remembered you were supposed to brew medical potions for the infirmary," the witch replied in frustration. Harry felt sympathetic, so he told her, "I will brew the potions in your place if you tell me which ones the infirmary needs." The witch cheered up immediately and said, "Thank you! The infirmary wants dreamless-sleep potion, skele-grow, and pepper-up potion."

Two hours later, Harry Potter finished brewing the potions in one of the dungeon's rooms. He put them into their appropriate vials, and started to exit the room. On his way out, he accidentally knocked over several cauldrons. The cauldrons' contents mixed together, and the resulting explosion demolished the room. When the smoke cleared, Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

Kira'sNewWorld: This is my second fanfic ever, so I still have a lot to learn. I am trying not to copy other writers' stories, but you may see some similarities since dimension-traveling is a common theme. Review if you want. 

In case you were wondering, the people of Fort Hogwarts show respect to Harry Potter because he is the unofficial leader of the light. Also, they did not jump when he said Voldemort because he probably said it so often that the people got used to hearing it. Lastly, Harry hates taking credit for something he doesn't remember doing, but he can tolerate taking credit for something he actually did. Even if he didn't really tolerate it, I imagine Harry would get used to the fame eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This story will contain spoilers of the first six Harry Potter books!

Summary: At the conclusion of the war against Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter was thrown into an alternate universe where Lord Voldemort marked Neville as his equal.

Kira'sNewWorld: Today, more than two people have wondered what I'm doing. Among those people, I count myself. What am I doing again?

Chapter 2: If This Isn't the Past, Then Where is This?

There was loud knocking. "Wake up, boy! Wake up! I want the bacon done before Duddy gets up," a shrill voice that reminded Harry Potter of Aunt Petunia's voice sounded , "And you had better not burn it!" The person, apparently tired of waiting, knocked one last time and walked away.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and took note of his surroundings. He was lying on a strangely familiar cot in a cupboard under some stairs. Harry Potter quickly put the pieces together and concluded that he was back at the Dursleys' house. "That's impossible, though. The house was destroyed in a Death Eater attack," Harry thought as he rubbed his unblemished forehead in confusion. Harry then did a double take. Questions shot through his mind. Where was his lightning bolt scar? Why were his hands so small? How could he even fit in the cupboard under the stairs? This couldn't be time travel since he didn't have his scar, but he was obviously younger. Harry decided to reserve judgement about his current situation until he gathered some more information. In the meantime, he would be cautious.

The woman, now known as Aunt Petunia, knocked on the cupboard door again and shouted, "Boy, why isn't the bacon done!?! Go do it right now!" "Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry responded. Angering Aunt Petunia in his current state would not help his current situation. Satisfied, Aunt Petunia left. Harry exited the cupboard, skillfully cooked enough bacon to feed an elephant, and set the table for breakfast.

After breakfast, Aunt Petunia ordered Harry to weed the garden. Weeding the garden wasn't so bad. It helped build muscle and gave him time to think.

* * *

After Harry finished weeding the garden, he sat on the ground and contemplated his current situation. He was still Harry Potter, but he was almost eleven-years-old, was in the past, and did not have his scar. Also, he did not know if he could wield the same level of magic he was used to using. An owl with an envelope landed in front of him and hooted. Harry took the envelope and read the back of it.

Mr. H. Potter

The Garden

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

This was his Hogwarts letter! Harry quickly opened the envelope and scanned the letter and supply list. They were exactly the same as they had been before. After a few minutes of thinking, Harry decided to attempt to apparate to the small courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. (If somebody saw him, it would cause trouble.) He didn't have a wand, but it was worth a try. The ministry wouldn't know about his under-aged apparation unless he was seen or accidently splinched himself, and even if somebody saw him or he splinched himself, since he was muggle-raised, the incident would quickly be called off as a bout of accidental magic. Harry found a place where he wouldn't be seen, squeezed his eyes shut, and began summoning his magic. Surprisingly, his magic complied. With a pop, Harry apparated to the small courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Harry's arrival in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron went unnoticed. Harry tapped the brick that was three up and two across from the trashcan three times. (If an umbrella with wand pieces in it can conduct magic, then surely Harry's finger can.) The entrance to Diagon Alley appeared.

The first place Harry went to was Gringotts. There, he stood in line for a while before finally coming face to face with a goblin. "I'd like to withdraw some money from the trust fund my parents left me, but I don't have my key," Harry told the goblin. "Very well," the goblin replied before turning to another goblin, "Griphook, take him to recover his key!" Griphook came forward and said, "Follow me."

Harry followed Griphook down a few hallways and into a room that contained a large cabinet and a stack of parchment. Griphook handed him a needle and a piece of parchment from the stack. Then Griphook said, "You'll need to spill a drop of your blood on that parchment." Harry used the needle to prick his finger and let a drop of his blood fall onto the piece of parchment. "Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Potter," Griphook said after glancing at the piece of parchment. Griphook then went over to the cabinet and stroked it with one of his long fingers. After some clicking noises, the cabinet door swung open. Griphook withdrew a key from the cabinet, closed the door, and exited the room. Harry followed him.

Later, Harry stood in front of his vault. Griphook used the key to open the vault before handing the key to Harry. "There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, Mr. Potter. The rest of your money is in your family vault, but you won't be able to access it until you're seventeen," Griphook informed Harry. "Thank you," Harry responded. Harry filled his bag with 175 Galleons. After they returned to the surface, Harry bid Griphook good bye.

The next place Harry went to was Ollivanders. Harry was not startled at all when Ollivander sneaked up behind him and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Harry merely replied, "Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Ollivander." With a curious gleam in his pale silvery eyes, Ollivander said, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it -- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Ollivander peered curiously into Harry's eyes before asking, "Which is your wand arm?" "I'm right-handed, but if I need to, I can use my left," Harry answered. "Hold out your arms, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said. Ollivander gave his spiel about how every Ollivander wand had a core of phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartsting and how every Ollivander wand was unique while the tape measure was measuring Harry. "That will do," Ollivander told the tape measure sharply before handing Harry a wand and saying, "Mr. Potter, try this one. Ash and unicorn hair. Eight and a quarter inches. Good for healing." Harry waved the wand, and a sickly looking green spark fell dully from the tip. "Maybe another one. Yew and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches. Good for casting curses," Ollivander said as he handed another wand to Harry. When Harry waved it, the shop's windows broke. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere," Ollivander said gleefully.

One nearly demolished shop and several large piles of wands later, Ollivander handed the wand that was displayed on the purple cushion in the window to Harry and said, "Eleven inches long, made of holly and yew with a phoenix feather core. A very powerful wand that's excellent for offensive and defensive spells. Try it." Harry took the wand. He could feel his magic reacting to it. Harry gave the wand a swish. Gold and silver sparks burst from the tip of the wand and fell to the floor. Ollivander exclaimed, "Very good!" Harry paid Ollivander seven Galleons for the wand and left the shop.

"I've spent almost three hours in Diagon Alley. I'll get my uniform at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, get my school books at Flourish and Blotts, and then I'll return to Privet Drive. I can get the rest of my supplies some other time," Harry thought and headed toward Madame Malkin's shop. There, he got three sets of black robes, a black pointed hat, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings. Then he went to Flourish and Blotts.

Harry bought the books he needed and was on his way out when he spotted Hermione. She was standing with her parents. Harry went up to her and asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Hermione replied, "I am. Nobody else in my family's magic, so it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?" "I'm Harry Potter. It was nice to meet you, Hermione. See you on the Hogwarts Express." Harry said before departing.

Harry found a place where nobody could see him and apparated back to the spot he had been before. He came out of his hiding spot, went inside, and started fixing dinner. He'd go another day to finish his shopping.

* * *

Kira'sNewWorld: In case anybody was wondering, the ministry doesn't monitor young witches and wizards until they attend Hogwarts for the first time. Since it is mentioned in canon that several of the first-year muggleborns were surprised about being magical, it is obvious that the muggleborns were never told not to do magic. Harry is rich, but he is not super rich. James Potter was a pure blood, so he probably had a good bit of money. (Invisibility cloaks are expensive!) For the wand part, I tried to vary it a bit. Harry trained himself to be ambidextrous. He was in a war after all. Being able to use both hands is an advantage in battle. The phoenix feather and holly combination is Neville's wand. I used the holly and yew combination to symbolize Harry is light and dark.

Harry knew who Hermione was, but it would be strange to go up to somebody who you've technically never met and know them by name. Harry is a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Bravery helps him fulfill his ambition, and his ambition is to use his power and cunning for noble purposes. Right now, he is confused about where he is, but when he gets more information, he will understand. Also, Harry's accidently knocking the cauldrons over in the last chapter was not a bout of clumsiness. He is needed in this dimension, so magic found a way to send him.

Next Chapter, Harry will find out Neville is The-Boy-Who-Lived. He will figure out this is an alternate dimension.

Review if you have any comments or questions.


End file.
